Game Scope
The http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000112050/ is a -like device used by CR. It is mainly used to detect for the presence of the game illness, though it can also be used for communication with compatible devices (audio only or projecting a video chat), searching for Bugsters like a radar, or as a microscope (when inserted into a computer with a DNA analysis apparatus). The patient bed at CR can also scan for the game illness, and is sometimes used in place of a Game Scope if the patient is already at CR. To check a patient, a doctor must simply put the Game Scope's earbuds in their ears like a normal stethoscope, then hold the probe end in front of the patient and trigger it (it is seen to work at a decent distance). This will project a holographic screen: a positive diagnosis will display as an icon bouncing around on the image of the patient, a negative diagnosis will show no icon; diagnosing at least the human form of a complete Bugster will register as if a regular person had that Bugster's infection. Each game's Bugster infection registers as a different icon; Bugsters' leveled up reappearances show similar but slightly different variations of their previous icons; Level 30 Bugsters have their full body appear on the display instead of an icon; after the start of Kamen Rider Chronicle, icons of the Bugsters' heads appear. Game Scope commuinication.png|Kiriya communicating with Taiga, by using Game Scope Game Scope tracking DoReMiFa.png|Game Scope tracking Bugster's location (DoReMiFa Collabos) Game Scope target lost.png|Game Scope having lost target Bugster's signal Game Scope DNA Analysing.png|Taiga analyzing Emu's blood sample Users *CR **Emu Hojo **Asuna Karino **Hiiro Kagami *Taiga Hanaya *Kiriya Kujo Infection Icons *Mighty Action X **Salty - a yellow star (diagnosed from Sota Suyama) **Salty Level 3 - Bugster separated (from Shuhei Yamanaka) before diagnosis *Taddle Quest **Aranbura - a pink heart (diagnosed from Rensuke Natori) **Aranbura Level 5 - a light blue heart (diagnosed from Kazuki Shirakawa) *Bang Bang Shooting **Revol - multiple trios of red wavy lines fading in and out (diagnosed from Yuki Kitami) **Revol Level 5 - a single trio of red wavy lines (diagnosed from Nico Saiba) *Bakusou Bike **Motors - multiple trios of red wavy lines fading in and out (diagnosed from Yoshitaka Nishiwaki) **Motors Level 5 - a single trio of red wavy lines (diagnosed from Tsukuru Koboshi) **Motors Level 20 - the patient (Sora Iwamoto) was never directly diagnosed *(Proto) Drago Knight Hunter Z **Graphite, Hunter Gamer - a red, orange, and yellow flame (diagnosed from Graphite, Kyotaro Hinata, and an unidentified civilian) *Gekitotsu Robots **Gekitotsu Collabos Bugster - Bugster separated (from Yoko Horiuchi) before diagnosis **Gatton Level 30 - directly shows Gatton's full body (diagnosed from Mai Yamato) **Gatton Level 40 - the patient (Shido) was never directly diagnosed *DoReMiFa Beat **Poppy Pipopapo - the patient (Kuroto's mother) was never diagnosed onscreen **DoReMiFa Collabos Bugster - a yellow music note (diagnosed from Yoko Horiuchi) *Giri Giri Chambara **Giri Giri Collabos Bugster - a violet sword (diagnosed from Yoshio Okada) **Kaiden Level 30 - directly shows Kaiden's full body (diagnosed from Heiji Uesugi) **Kaiden Level 40 - the patient (Shishido) was never directly diagnosed *Jet Combat **Jet Collabos Bugster - an orange and red explosion (diagnosed from Yoshio Okada) **Vernier Level 30 - directly shows Vernier's full body (diagnosed from Daisuke Egami) *Shakariki Sports **Charlie Level 30 - the patient (Kuroto Dan) was never directly diagnosed *Dangerous Zombie **no known infection from this game, as its virus kills patients immediately instead of spawning a Bugster *Mighty Brothers XX **Futago Bugster - unknown icon (diagnosed from unknown patient in Stage Showhttps://twitter.com/ckcnaphoto/status/830371570367410176) *Perfect Puzzle **no known infection from this game *Knock Out Fighter **no known infection from this game *Ju Ju Burger **Burgermon - a yellow lightning bolt (diagnosed from Tsukuru Koboshi) *Hatesate Puzzle **Hatena Bugster - the infection refuses to register on the Game Scope, showing a NO DATA instead (diagnosed from Togo Kiyomiya) *Hurricane Ninja **Ninja-Player's Shuriken - the infection refuses to register on the Game Scope, showing a NO DATA instead (diagnosed from various civilians) *Mighty Action C **Parado - the infection refuses to register on the Game Scope, showing a static glitch instead (diagnosed from Emu Hojo) *Taddle Fantasy **no known infection from this game *Bang Bang Simulations **no known infection from this game *Toki Meki Crisis **Lovelica - the deceased initial patient was never revealed *Kamen Rider Chronicle **It appears that each Bugster repeatedly infects a new patient every time it's defeated, so only notable appearances are listed. **Salty Level 10 - icon of his head (diagnosed from Tenma) **Aranbura (unspecified Level) - never diagnosed, patient never revealed **Revol (unspecified Level) - icon of his head (diagnosed from Nozomi Aida) **Vernier (unspecified Level) - icon of his head (diagnosed from Nico Saiba) **Poppy Pipopapo Level X - icon of her head (diagnosed from Ken Samejima) **Lovelica (unspecified Level) - icon of his head (diagnosed from Haima Kagami) **Gatton (unspecified Level) - icon of his head (diagnosed from Ichiro Kusano) **Aranbura (unspecified Level) - icon of his head (diagnosed from Hayato Tsuzuki) **Kaiden Level 60 - icon of his head **Gamedeus - icon of his head (diagnosed from Nico Saiba) ***Gamedeus Cronus - icon of Gamedeus head with golden aura (diagnosed from Kiriya Kujo) **All type Bugsters - icon of their heads (diagnosed from Taiga Hanaya) Game Scope - clear.png|No infection detected Game Scope - Mighty Action X.png|Salty's star icon Game Scope - Taddle Quest.png|Aranbura's pink heart icon Patient Bed - Taddle Quest LV3.png|Aranbura Level 5's blue heart icon Game Scope - Bang Bang Shooting.png|Revol's multiple wavy line trio icons Game Scope - Bang Bang Shooting LV5.png|Revol Level 5's single wavy line trio icon Game Scope - Bakusou Bike.png|Motors' multiple wavy line trio icons Patient Bed - Bakusou Bike LV5.png|Motors Level 5's single wavy line trio icon DKH Gashat illness.png|Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z's flame icon Game Scope - DoReMiFa Beat.png|DoReMiFa Collabos' music note icon Patient Bed - Giri Giri Chambara Jet Combat.png|Giri Giri and Jet Collabos' sword and explosion icons Game Scope - Ju Ju Burger.png|Burgermon's lightning bolt icon Game Scope - Gatton Bugster.png|Gatton Level 30's full body Patient bed - no data.png|Togo Kiyomiya's infection refuses to register on the Game Scope, showing a NO DATA instead Game Scope - Hurricane Ninja.png|Hurricane Ninja victim infection refuses to register on the Game Scope, showing a NO DATA instead Emu glitching Game Scope.png|Emu Hojo's infection refuses to register, glitching readout instead Vernier Game Scope.png|Vernier Level 30's full body Kaiden - Game Scope.png|Kaiden Level 30's full body Game Scope - KRC Salty.png|Salty Level 10's head icon Game Scope - Revol again.png|Revol unknown Level's head icon Patinet Bed - Vernier again.png|Vernier unknown Level's head icon Poppy - Patient Bed.png|Poppy Pipopapo Level X's head icon Game Scope - Lovelica.png|Lovelica unknown Level's head icon Game Scope - KRC Gatton.png|Gatton unknown Level's head icon Game Scope - KRC Aranbura.png|Aranbura unknown Level's head icon Patient Bed - Kaiden 60.png|Kaiden Level 60's head icon Game Scope - Gemdues.png|Gamedeus's head icon Game Scope - Gamedeus Cronus.png|Gamedeus's golden aura head icon Game Scope - All KRC Viruses.png|All Kamen Rider Chronicle Bugsters icon Notes *Unless it was a production error, Bang Bang Shooting and Bakusou Bike appear to have the same infection icons as each other for both their Bugsters' initial and their leveled-up appearances. **Their icons of multiple trios of wavy lines are also the only times that multiple icons appeared for a single infection. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' }} Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Items